


Time Will Tell

by smol_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-up Alya, Aged-up Nino, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir fluff, Mentions of depressive episodes, PTSD, Will update tags as story progresses, adrienette fluff, aged-up Marinette, akuma attacks, happy ending I promise, mentions of self harm, obviously a time travel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_chaton/pseuds/smol_chaton
Summary: "Lady-Ladybug what's happening!" The hero yelped through baited breath as he slowly gravitated into the air.~~"Cha-Chat move!" Ladybugs voice returned sounding hoarse and gurgled from the heavy blow as she struggled to reach him, hand still clutched to her chest. "GO!"~~A regular akuma attack goes horribly wrong when the duos plan turns disastrous, catapulting Chat Noir into an entirely new time period. Unable to turn back into is alter ego as the black clad hero, Adrien must maneuver in the new world before him as he desperately tries to figure out how to return back to home...to his lady. Throughout numerous adventures in future!Paris Adrien will meet up with old, but new, faces, come to terms with sudden reveals, deal with painstaking heartbreak and face disbelief of his own eyes. Will the blond be able to return to 2019? Or will Adrien be stuck in a time moving too fast a pace for his own well being? Read on to find out what happens in this angsty story as only time will tell what happens in the end.[EDIT: DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING (12/19)]





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so excited to finally publish this story! It's my first legit Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction/story (excluding one shots.) I've always wanted to start my own story but could never find the time of day but since schools out I have all this free time on my hands!
> 
> Since it's my first full length story I'm only planning on this to have at most a dozen chapters, just so I can get a feel at writing something more than just 5k words like most one shots I've done.
> 
> I'm pleading for any readers to give me constructive criticism because I can learn from it to help write better in the future! If you have nothing bad-ish to say about the story then A) omg that's amazing and B)Leave an uplifting comment down below or give kudos! I'm really hoping people will take a liking to the story.
> 
> That's all for notes I think, until next time! (To find my MLB oneshots, go to @ Miraculous.mari on the MLB Amino!) I may just end up posting my oneshots here eventually.

Date; May 5 2019  
Location; apartment building northwest of Dupain-Cheng Bakery

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut through with a knife. It was the kind of tension and awkwardness created from something no living person ever wished to go through, yet here she was; yet there they were.

A shaky voice stricken with sadness broke through the silence, “I don’t have time for this  Richard so please, just answer the question. Is it or is it not true.” She pleadingly whimpered.

Despite the sinking feeling in her gut telling her to run off to where no one could hurt her again she stayed put feet cemented to the ground.    

The second figure in the room, back to her as he looked outside the window; gaze focused on the early mornings rainfall replied flatly, “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, what happened…happened. I can't change what I did.” 

He turned around to face her crossing his arms self consciously. “I’ve already explained to you it was a mistake, I would never intentionally do that to you...” His eyes, glossy from his current hangover, desperately searched for any sign of reconcile in his girlfriend.

The layers of eye makeup she wore became ever more apparent as black hued tears streamed down her puffy cheeks, teardrop after teardrop. Why'd he have to do it?

“I - I don’t care if it was a mi - a mistake. You still did it and I can’t forgive you for that. Why can’t you see?! I love you Richard but - but why’d you do this to me, to us -” A single pleading sob broke from her throat, “Why’d you CHEAT ON ME!” 

He let in a prolonged breath as he held a hand to his wrinkled forehead, deep in thought. It was a mistake, honesty he felt. One drink had lead two which lead to many more and...he couldn’t remember most of what happened afterwards.

They had gotten into a fight over finance and expenses which lead to him abruptly leaving the dining room, too stressed to deal with any more of her constant worrying over the littlest of things.

The bar was the only suitable place for him at that moment of time but between going way over his alcohol limit and being around extremely flirtatious woman...he couldn't have resisted; but nonetheless he felt it was all an honest mistake.

“I- I didn’t mean for it to happen, love-”    

“Don’t you DARE call me that! Never call me that again you bastard!” She screamed louder than before. Her face was different from the discombobulated, teary eyed mess it was just a moment ago as it scrunched up into one of rage and jealousy.

“After everything I’ve done for you, this is how I’m repaid. Three years! Is how long I’ve spent with you being nothing but a - but a loyal and - and dedicated girlfriend, ALWAYS tending to your every need and - and desire. I can’t - I can't believe you right now!”

“Please Valencia hear me out, it was - it was a mistake, a dumb one at that I didn’t mean for it to happen! Please just listen-” Laughter echoed in the room and overtook his speaking.    

“Oh I’ve done enough listening. I’ve heard enough of your pitiful excuses and - and whining about how it was a mistake. I am so DONE WITH YOU and you’re games.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her palms, amusingly chuckling to herself before clutching the dainty heart shaped locket fixed around her neck.

“This relationship of ours, Richard, is done for." And with that she backed towards the door, turning the knob before spinning on her heel making an escape down the hallway and spiral stairs.

Running out into the light rainfall she never looked back. She could hear footsteps not too far behind her as the person screamed out for her to stop, but nonetheless her shoe heels continued to clack along the soaked cobblestone road as she desperately looked around trying to piece things together despite her scrambled brain.

Where was she going to go now? She couldn’t go back to the apartment, he was there. No family and friends were around either...she was at a total loss.

Voices screamed in her head telling her so many things; go back to him! You can fix this! Why would you outburst like that in front of him… He’ll never want you again. They tormented every living cell of her mind till she was spinning in a daze, hands to her head as she pleaded for the torture to be over.

"Stop stop stop!" She bellowed to no one. Sinking to her knees as she hunched over herself, she prayed this could all be wiped from the face of history...she wished she could change time.

~ Agreste Mansion ~

The window panels opened up flooding the dark room with light of a new day. A new day that a villain would take advantage of. Gabriel Agreste stood nonchalantly in the center of the room, eyes closed as he let his senses take over looking for any emotional imbalance going on within the city.

He could feel it, the sting of unwanted news. The gut wrenching feeling of not being able to fix or undo anything. The heartbreak of losing the one you love.

A quiet gasp broke the dead silence as the heartbroken feeling hit all too close to home for him. Tear brimmed eyes opened suddenly as the thought of his comatose wife sparked a powerful drive to get something - anything done. He could do it; he would bring Emilie back. Today would be the day something drastic would change in the game.

Composing himself once more as he set his mind path to what he wanted, Gabriel's skin raising voice boomed out. “Nooroo, are you all set?” 

Although the question seemed sympathetic the purple kwami, who had just appeared from the dark shadowy confines of their masters layer, knew all too well from years of neglect and torment that all their master wanted was to gain full control, no matter the costs inflicted to the kwami itself and the other miraculous wielders.

Shyly flying upward to Gabriel’s face, Nooroo gave a quick, timid nod in response. “Well then there's no time to waste. Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

The kwami flew into its respective device granting Gabriel his powers as the purplish gray suit took over his body, matching cane in hand as well.

A bleach white moth fluttered innocently into his hands, unknowingly sealing its fate to be the wretched akuma set out to find a host to akumatize.

Snickering to himself, an evil grin found its place on Hawkmoths face. ‘Fly away my darling little akuma, and evilize that woman!”

~ Dupain-Cheng residence ~

“I am going to be so late, Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed while hurriedly putting on her gray cardigan.

As per usual the raven haired girl was running late to school, no thanks to the ever more regular akuma battles caused by Hawkmoth, weekly patrols around the city and of course school to tackle as well.

“Maybe you should set an extra alarm from now on?” The red kwami suggested, mildly amused by Marinette’s morning struggles of getting ready on time.    

Marinette lightly nudged Tikki in a friendly gesture before ushering her into the small side purse before practically jumping down the stairs to get to the living room.

“No time for breakfast, mama and papa, I’m running late!” She shouted out to anyone residing in the living quarters as she rushed for the door leading downstairs. 

A gentle hand stopped her though as she turned around to catch the warm smile of her mother. “No worries dear, we’ve caught onto that by now. I packed it for you right here.” She softly spoke with a paper bag in hand.

“And don’t forget to grab an umbrella on your way out, it’s a bit rainy outside and I know how picky you are about your hair, honey.”

Marinette smiled fondly in return to her mother’s gesture as she embraced the shorter woman in a quick hug before grabbing a black umbrella from the rack.

“I love you so much, mama! See you this afternoon!” And with a quick peck to her mother’s cheeks Marinette was off to dashing down the stairs again eager to make it to class in time.

“I love your mother, Marinette. If you ever decide to tell her your secret identity I’m sure she’d be so proud of you.” Tikki complimented quietly from the opening in the purse to which Marinette looked down with a bright, but somewhat questionable smile.

Flying out past the bakery the raven haired girl pecked her fathers cheek before dashing onwards outside. “Thank you, Tikki, I’m sure she would be but when...if...the day comes I ever decide to reveal my identity I think the only person appropriate to see it firsthand would be Ch-”

She should have been watching which way she was running because in a split second her umbrella went flying to who knows where, Tikki nearly fell out of the purse and Marinette along with another person tumbled to the ground. 

Struggling for a moment to sit upright she reached for her head which had collided with the second person. "Ouchhh - wait, huh?"

A spinning head caused her eyes to only blurrily make out the picture of a very familiar mop of blond hair a few feet away, piercing green eyes soon meeting her own.

So much green...the color goes well with black; black cats often have green eyes...ha, speak of the devil, she thought. “Cha-...?”

The tight grip of a hand on her forearm pulled Marinette out of whatever spell she was in, immediately hit with the panicked realization she had collided with someone. As the person helped her to her feet Marinette looked down to see drenched pants and shoes on both of them. 

Wide eyed she exasperated, “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, I - I was running late for school and - and oh I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking at where I was running and oh my gosh I am SO sorry...are you alright?”

Only after rambling on about how sorry she felt, Marinette realized the very person she had unkindly knocked down into the rain covered sidewalk was none other than Adrien. Of course it would be Adrien of all people! A mad blush rose all the way from her neck and  covered to the tips of her ears.

“Is that- is that you Adrien? Ohhh man I am - I am so sorry, can you forgive me? ‘Great work girl, you totally embarrassed yourself big time’ Marinette heard Alya's voice echo in her mind and, well, Marinette had to agree. She spends way too much time with that girl...but it’s worth it.

To her surprise and relief Marinette sighed as Adrien chuckled to himself a bit, not showing in the slightest bit he was angry about the chance encounter.

“It’s fine Marinette, don’t sweat it, it’s not like I don’t have different clothes to change into, my dad’s a fashion designer for pete's sake!” Adrien joked, trying to ease the girls anxiousness.

He’s being so nice to me, Marinette thought to herself. “You’re - you’re sure it’s okay? For real?”

“One hundred percent, Marinette. And besides - this whole thing’s partially my fault too, if it wasn’t for me never getting up on time, I wouldn’t have mistakenly run into you in the first place in my mad rush to class.”

‘As if your life’s as hectic as mine’ the girl thought. Or at least meant to think, but the slight taken aback look sporting on Adrien’s face told her otherwise.

“I said that out loud...didn’t I.” She squeaked, blush intensifying on not only her face but also his.

Awkwardly smiling Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Hah hah, yeah you did; but you’d be surprised at the amount of stuff I deal with everyday.” The boy replied, replaying in his mind the many nights he’s spent tagging along with Ladybug on rooftop shenanigans.

Bending down to pick up her umbrella his hand brushed along a metal plaque on the handle engraved with ‘AA,’ his initials. Memories flooded back to the first days at Dupont along with him passing off an umbrella to a particular raven haired girl and that's when it clicked in his brain. “Marinette...is this the umbrella I gave you on the first day of school?”

He noticed the shocked expression that crossed her face for a split second but figured bringing that up wasn’t necessary. “I - I guess it is that umbrella, huh. I picked up a random one off the rack, turns out - turns out it was yours.”

Marinette twiddled her thumbs looking downward to avoid his eyes. “Thank - thank you by the way for the umbrella...even after I treated you so unfairly that day you - you still went out of the way to do something nice for me.” She looked up now, hesitantly making eye contact with Adrien.

“Oh! it’s fine-” Adrien tried to finish his sentence, but something about how blue her eyes were caught him off guard.

Up close they were admittedly some of the most beautiful he’s gazed upon in his life, captivatingly so that he wished he could stare at them for hours.

They had always been in the same friend circle but up until today Adrien had to admit they never really held any conversations, partly because Marinette always seemed to clam up and get nervous around him which he suspected was from her intimidation from his name and reputation.

But as of now, here in the early morning as he stared deep into the intriguing seas of azure and sapphire as they searched for something beyond his knowledge, he had to second guess his hunches about her.

Snapping back he quickly gestured his arm out to her to return the object. “Here’s my - uh your umbrella, Marinette.” Gosh why was he stuttering over words now? She smiled at him, a genuine one, and grabbed the handle. 

Their hands only brushed together in the slightest but butterflies erupted in not only hers but his chest as well - something one of them was accustomed to but the other? Not so much. 

“So…” Marinette dragged out questionably

“So…” He returned back just as questioning. “We should head to school, we’re already late by this point but can make it for the next half of cla-”

Screaming...bloody murderous screaming. It rang in dozens of the nearby civilians ears causing some to collapse on the ground, hands covering their heads. The two teenagers whipped around to see a woman rising up from the ground on top of some unusual blob hued purplish black that engulfed the lower half of her. Her skin was an unnatural pale pink and her jet black hair flattened down against her skull coming together in a low ponytail.

The outfit consisted of a pantsuit that flared out into a dress of sorts at the waist, an ombre pattern of black and magenta spreading diagonally across her attire as well as the slender mask that adorned her emotionless face. In the center of her chest lied a 3 dimensional heart piece, Marinette immediately figuring that was where the akumatized moth must be residing.

Worriedly Marinette and Adrien turned towards each other again. “I have to go!” They coincidentally said at the same time.

“To - to the bakery, it’s down the road and I need to make sure my parents are okay.” Marinette blurted, obviously a cover up to transform into Ladybug...but Adrien didn’t need to know that. 

“Okay, I’ll head back to my house, it’s safer there.” Adrien agreed to hurriedly.

With a nod towards him Marinette started to jog away when a frantic voice halted her, “Marinette, wait!” She turned once again to find Adrien had a truly concerned face staring her back in the eyes. “Stay safe Mari, okay? This one looks dangerous.”

Her heart fluttered at the remark because he seemed genuinely concerned for her safety, but as much as she wanted to run up and hug him she had work to do.

“Will - will do Agreste. Same for you too okay?” She smirked at him before running off only realizing half way to the nearest alleyway that she had called him ‘Agreste.’ Nickname for the books, she thought.

Trudging her way through frantic citizens who were trying to flee from the akuma, Marinette made her way to the closest alley which was tucked in between a gelato shop and boutique. Running down to the end she crouched behind the shops garbage bin pre-cautiously peering out to make sure she hadn’t been followed.

Opening up the purse with Tikki inside she watched as her kwami anxiously floated up to face the girl. “Adrien’s right, this one does look very dangerous, Marinette. Please be extra cautious trying to get the akuma.” Tikki squeaked out as she nestled up to Marinette’s face as a final hug.

“I’ll be as cautious as I can be, Tikki, okay? You know I wouldn’t do anything that’d put me, let alone you, in any danger. Marinette reassured, patting Tikki’s head.

“It’ll be fine and before you know it everything will be okay again. You ready to transform?” The reassurance seemed to brighten Tikki’s mood as she buzzed around confirming the ‘yes’ Marinette was looking for. “Okay then Tikki, Spots On!”

Becoming covered in the red and black suit Marinette took a moment to indulge in the feeling of freedom and power. She’d never get used to it, but she wasn’t going to be one to complain.

Unhooking her yoyo Marinette, now Ladybug, spun it around before throwing a strong arm out casting her through the sky up onto a rooftop to get a good vantage point of the akuma.

~ ~ ~

To say the akuma, who called herself Aucun Continuum, was dangerous was a complete and utter understatement. Not only had Ladybug and Chat Noir been dodging the completely random opening of time vortexes around Paris, but each one had its own immense gravitational pull that was strong enough to pull any one civilian into it - if they got close enough.

Which meant getting close enough to disengage the heart on Aucuns chest was near impossible since also, any time she was threatened, she’d let out a deafening scream, vortexing herself to a new part of the city. 

Because of this the battle had been fierce, going on for more than 3 hours leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir exhausted; not to mention forcing them to both use their individual powers multiple times meaning they’d break for detransformation to recharge their kwamis.

As hour 4 raged on Ladybug noticed the growing sharp pains in her biceps as they strained under the polka dotted suit, all caused from continuous swinging from rooftop to rooftop. She swung up again once more to land on top of a building to snoop on, Chat quietly hunching down to look over his partners shoulder.

For now they had a momentary break as they had left unknowingly, now hiding behind double chimneys in one of Aucuns blindspots. Ladybug breathed in deeply to compose herself, hands on her hips trying to think of a solution to the major problem at hand.

“Any ideas, Chat? I’m drawing a blank.” She spoke doubtfully, already scared enough from the lack of usage from past lucky charms and cataclysms, regardless to the fact that her powers almost always lead to a quick and easy solution.

Restlessly stretching out his back, Chat squints as he tries assessing the area in front of them. The streets are near dead silent now as people fled hours ago in an attempt not to be warped to a new time, but glancing down under the house they stood on the cat watches packers hurriedly close up knocked over packages, uses a duct tape roller to reseal everything.

After a moment of thought tiny sparks seem to go off inside his mind churning. He knows there must be some way to get close to the akuma; which as of now was angrily swatting away pesky birds who circled the woman...distracting her. Sparks go off again, this time more turmoil getting tossed into the mix. A sly smile gradually takes up his face as he nudges Ladybug. 

“Hey LB-” She anxiously turns to face the black mask, pupils burning into Chat. She needs an answer now and he knows it. 

“I think I’ve got a plan but first a question, can you wish for a specific lucky charm?” The notion of her being able to simply wish for a lucky charm seemed iffy at first but it was their only shot at this point.

A hopeful smile fitted perfectly with the gleam in her eyes as she stepped back a ways from the black clad hero after hearing what he had to say for the plan.. “Well kitty...I’m not sure if this will work but it’s definitely worth a shot. Lucky Charm!”

~ ~ ~ 

Moving forward with the plan Ladybug swung gracefully ahead of herself, weaving in between buildings. The superhero could say she felt a tiny bit relieved since the idea Chat gave her was somewhat fool proof. After asking her to wish for a duct tape roller of all things he went into an easy enough explanation, telling her he’d be a distraction while Ladybug would move in for a sneak attack.

~ 5 Minutes Prior ~

“Take this and wrap a good portion of it with the tape, it’s double sided so this plan of mine should work out, M’lady.” Chat explained as he unlatched his belt from the black suit.

“I’ll run ahead of you and make a diversion to distract her just like the birds are doing right now.” He pointed out the birds and, as his partner watched the scene from afar, he watched as the cogs churned in her mind.

“I...I think I’m starting to catch on. You’ll run ahead while I sneak up from behind and try to cover her mouth so she can’t form any more vortex’s?” Ladybug questioned as she kept a gaze on Aucun.

“Purrcisely M’lady. Once you manage to do so, I’ll run up and detach the heart from her chest and vwa’la! Akuma problem fixed. I’m quite the mastermind, wouldn’t you say Ladybug?” Chat explained proudly as he winked her way, adorned with his signature cheshire cat smile.

Ladybug let out an exasperated huff but soon smiled as she playfully elbowed at Chat Noirs side causing an ‘oof’ to escape the boys mouth. 

“You’re too full of yourself Chat. Let’s get this over with because my friends are probably blowing up my phone right now not to mention I’m missing school, again!” 

“I understand M’lady; let’s get to it then shall we?”

~ Present time ~

Ladybug ever so quietly made her way to a rooftop meters away from Aucun. She poked her head out from the side of a chimney to search for Chat; who she soon found tiptoeing down the street since Aucun was more or less focused on the aerial view of Paris and not down below. 

She could feel with each step he took her heart rate increasing tenfold, she didn’t like how out in the open her partner was.

Ladybugs hopes were now that all could go according to plan with the blasted akuma, the girl was already ready for a decent sized nap and it was only 11 in the morning. It’ll be a joy to explain to Alya why the raven haired girl was gone for half the day.

Chat ducked into an alleyway that laid behind the akuma, giving him the chance to look up and search for the tell-tale red and black suit. Catching movement to his right he looked upwards to meet Ladybugs concerned gaze set on him.

Mouthing ‘I’ll be okay’ and hoping she’d understand from far away he gave two thumbs up...the signal he was about the go forward with the plan. Chat stepped back before running up and scaling the side of a building and walked as calmly as he could to half stand alongside a single chimney. Here goes nothing.

“Now you really didn’t need to ruin everyone's friday morning, did you?” Chat boomed out loud, enough to get Aucuns attention.

“I for one was looking forward to meeting up with my friends before school but here we are!” She whipped around and narrowed her gaze on the superhero as the boy playfully twirled his baton.

“Shut it you street scum, I won’t hesitate to zap you back to the stone ages. You can have all the cat fights you want there.” Each word was laced with anger and annoyance which for a moment took a back Chat but nonetheless he recovered quickly enough for Aucun to not notice. 

He could see Ladybug slowly moving into a position to attack from behind the villain as he spoke to her. Okay, it was all going okay he told himself. Keep the conversation going to buy Ladybug time.

Smirking at Aucun, Chat hopped to the building beside him to close some distance between himself and the akuma.

Moving his hand to rest across his chest he sarcastically pouted his bottom lip. “Me-owch...that’s not very ladylike of you, threatening a kid? Pssh, I’m going off a whim here but the boyfriend must’ve really ticked you off this morning yeah?”

Aucun gasped at his remarks. “How dare you speak to me like that! And don’t you even think about bringing my personal life into this!”

Aucun jutted her arm out, palm facing Chat as she screamed. ‘Gahh-!’ He gasped as black and purple bubbles formed below him, but her body movement alone had given the boy enough warning to extend his baton and jump to another roof.

Regaining his breathe after nearly being sent to an entirely new time period he realized the severity of this situation...that was too close of a call for his comfort.

“I thought by now you akumas would realize my cat like reflexes are no match for puny moves like that, but there’s always room to learn right?”

Chat swore he saw steam fumes rising from her ears as she let out an annoyed huff, bawling her hands into fists. It wasn’t that Chat liked making people angry like this, but it was the only way to distract her enough to let the plan follow through.

While Aucun tried calming herself Chat precariously looked aside focusing behind the akuma to find Ladybug had gained a lot of ground. A smirk crossed his face because for once his plans might actually work out...usually Ladybug has to be the brains of the operation but today he felt things were different. Would be different.

Soon the super heroine caught his look and stopped to put a single digit to her lips, signing for Chat to stay quiet and alert. Just a little bit more of antagonizing on Chats part and Ladybug would be good to attack.

“So Aucun...it’s fine if I call you that, right?” Chat questioned the hot head, only response being a deathly glare shot his way.

“-I just was thinking and it’s pretty funny once you dwell on it, you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen in my life. And that’s saying a lot with the amount of horrible people I’ve run into over the years.” The boy waited for a response, noticing the twitch of her eye and sour scowl forming. He’d pressed the final button.

“Ex-excuse me?”

Chat grinned from ear to ear like a dumby as he jumped to the last available rooftop, only feet away from Aucun at this point who continued to cover in mid air on a cloud of black.

“Well you see, figuring someone obviously hurt you to have the situation go so extreme as for you to turn into...this.” He gestured to all of her causing the akuma to observe themselves as well.

“It’s a low blow for you to go ahead and hurt, torture, and traumatize hundreds of citizens who have done nothing to you.”

Aucun gaped with her mouth open shocked by Chats accusation about her. How dare he go ahead and parade around like he owned the place? She had every right to torment the others. They all get to live leisurely lives while she gets stuck with crap people that don’t deserve her. Just...how dare him!

In the midst of her internal argument a flash of bright color from her peripheral vision caught the villain off guard for a moment, but it reminded her that Chat never acted alone. 

Where there was Chat there was Ladybug, and where there was that damn girl there was surely a master plan at hand. It angered Aucun as the pieces quickly fit into place...Chat was purposely antagonizing her so that Ladybug could get the drop on her!

Aucun could sense it...the presence of someone behind her. Carefully the villain glared towards the boy in front of her and she could see his focus falter for a moment as the hero gazed behind her for a split second. Time for the tables to turn.

“Chat, darling. I think you’re forgetting something.” She seethed. It seemed Chat wasn’t expecting her to reply after his verbal beat down and at such close proximity she could see him heavily gulp with the subtle hints of fear radiating around him.

“Oh-oh yeah? And what would that be.” He slowly questioned back, bringing his baton into a defensive position in front of him.

Her smile was sickening in his eyes to say the least, like she knew he was stalling all this time. The terrifying thought crossed his mind that, given the chances, she could have figured out the plan. She could have known all this time and was playing him. 

He was too caught up in the moment to see it. Her hand gradually moving to face forward in his direction as it stuck to her side. “You forgot...we akumas aren’t as dumb as you and that damn partner of yours believe us to be.” 

Almost like she was expecting the black belt to whip out in front of her Aucun jumped a few feet away and winked at Chat, of all possible gestures.

To add to the speed Ladybug was already cast through the air the villain swung out to give a nasty punch to the raven haired girls face. In horror the black cat watched as his polka dotted partner harshly tumbled onto the other end of the roof he was positioned on, already limp body t-boning the chimney, which from the sheer impact of her had cracked down the middle. 

“Ladybug!” Casting a nasty glare towards the akuma, because the pure damn nerve it takes anyone to have to hurt his partner is immense, he began to make his way over to her; relieved to see the girl wobbly bring her bloodied head up to face him.

Still a handful of meters away from his partner, her strong and beautiful gaze nevertheless held the power to diminish his anxiety of the situation for all but a moment as he uncomfortably watched her face drained of all color, mouth hung agap like she was going to say something.

It shut though as she winced and held a tender hand to her chest, but her fear-glazed eyes burned into Chats own as Ladybug hurriedly tried to point at something the black clad hero realized he had become oblivious to for the last few moments.

His head whipped around in not nearly enough time to hear the distinctive blood curdling scream rip through the air again. He knew a vortex was opening but wher-? The heroes stomach dropped as he felt some kind of force inkling its way to absorb his body. Looking down he attempted to step towards Ladybug, but it was like he was stuck in place. 

“Lady-ladybug what’s happening!” He exasperated, gaze shooting to catch Ladybug trying to stand.

“Cha-Chat!” She croaked out in return, voice hoarse as tears began to trickle across the red and balck mask. “Above you! Move Chat GO!”

The warning was all but too late as he terrifyingly glanced up to see a familiar black and purple cloud sucking his body into the vortex.

Looking down as his feet lifted off the ground, Chat kicked at nothing but air in attempts to escape. His desperate punches and grasps caught nothing but mid air as, ever so slowly, the screams of Aucun and heartbroken sobs of Ladybug melded into one. No. This could not be happening. No!

The brightness of the mid mornings sun seemed to slowly die out as his surroundings gradually turned to blackness. The ever shrinking bright hole of light from his home...his reality turned to that of red as he met the gaze of those damn beautiful bluebell eyes once more as the girl he had grown to love screamed for him to come back. For him to return home.

But it was like Chats senses were getting drowned out for he couldn't hear what she said, he couldn't hear her voice that was so soft, warm and comforting...all he could feel was the sting of red hot tears falling one after the other from his saddened eyes.

The boys vision went even more blurry making his partner look distorted, but not enough for him to not miss the flashes of black and magenta overtaking the red. What was happening?

As the air left his lungs and stomach did somersaults in his mid section, Chat realized he was spinning, twirling, twisting and turning. Floating maybe?

It felt like he was dying and being born all over again all at once. His screams never left for his lungs seemed to stall in time...if there even was a time in whatever place his body was stuck in.

After what felt like an eternity of being stuck in the foreign place, ever so slowly the nauseous feeling of him floating became drowned out by a familiar feeling of...falling? His vision was beginning to come back into focus and all he saw was the same black, except for a small sliver of shadowy light.

It was like a tunnel as he tumbled down further and further towards this new view of light and hope; a hope that everything would be okay. It had to be! He had to see Ladybug again! 

Screaming came and went until it was a constant, and at first Chat thought it was the villain until he realized it was himself screaming at everything and nothing; but mostly the fact that he was now falling way too fast heading down towards some city. 

His mind raced trying to think of a way to save himself, at the speed he was dive bombing through the air he would most likely die by the brute impact of the ground.

He grabbed for his baton and stared at it for a moment deciding if it was even worth a shot. Extending it at this speed to act as a beam resting upon two fast approaching roofs would guarantee a 50/50 possibility of his arms being ripped off from the rebound of energy going through the pole but it was his only shot at survival.

The ground became clearer as the distance between himself and the floor below him closed more and more. He had to do it, now or never. Not doing it would mean no shot at him going back to his own time which meant a world without Ladybug. And that is a world Chat certainly doesn’t want to be in. 

“For you Ladybug!” He whispered to himself as both clawed hands gripped tightly onto the slim piece of metal, thumb pressing the eject button.

Seconds passed before the fast-moving world around him halted in an instant and the metal on shackles sound pierced through the dead silence of the night, Chat painfully screaming out in response as both arms nearly ripped from his own shoulders.

The pain radiated all the way down his arms making the nerve endings in his fingers tingle, a similar feeling taking over his shoulders and sides. He gasps from the constant thrum of pain waves and his lungs seem to seize up as he lets go of the baton. 

Already having pressed the shrink button for the piece of metal, Chats fall after letting go was only ten or so feet but the impact of it still reverberated through his spine as the black protective suit hit the ground, somewhat absorbing the fall.

Grasping for anything to hold onto that was solid and not moving Chat let out a choked cough trying to regain normal breathing, recovering from the air getting knocked out of his lungs.

Heaving in deep breaths as he collapsed against a side of the alleyway he fell into, Chat warrily closed his eyes as the world seemed distorted still as if it were spinning off its hinges. The killer headache the boy felt coming on definitely was not helping the situation at all. 

Giving it another minute he gently opened his eyes again as his night vision adjusted to the dimly lit night scene he fell to. Down past the opening of the alley he could see yellow tinted street lights illuminating the cobble street ground, flurries of white cast through the air as they melted upon the ground when they touched. 

After being so caught up in the moment he had seemed to not notice the fact that the air around him was well below freezing as fluffy white flakes of snow fell from the sky.

Shivering even through his suit the boy grabbed at both his arms, which still hurt like hell, and rubbed at them for a slight sense of warmth which proved only slightly affective; he’d have to find shelter fast if he wanted to figure out a way to get back to 2019.

Dwelling on it he still had no idea where he was, the only hope at this point being that he knew he was somewhere populated from the well groomed city he was collapsed within at the moment. 

Chats teeth chattered through foggy breath as he struggled to stand, falling back against the wall trying to gain the strength to take even a few steps forward. Moving through the vortex had seemed to drain almost all the power from his body...he can’t imagine the pain he’ll be in without the protective superhero suit on. Feet feeling like ten pound weights he trudged inch by inch down the alleyway only to collapse again from the feeling of his suit slowly letting out, not good.

The sudden flashes of green nearly gave Adrien a heart attack as he wasn’t expecting his suit to revert so quickly, but seeing as him and Plagg were thrown to a new time he could respect it if the tiny black cat was exhausted.

Falling back to lay against the wall Adrien cupped out his hands as the black cat kwami fell into them...not moving. Adrien shook Plaggs limp body hoping for even a slight sign he was okay. “Plagg?”

Silence

“Hey buddy come on, wake up!”

Silence

“Plagg please wake up! I need you...” His eyes watered at the fact that one of his best friends was unresponsive to anything. He couldn’t do this without Plagg, the kwami was their only shot at having any chance of going home.

Hoping to at least hear a tiny heartbeat out of the black kwami, Adrien gently rested his head down to listen. One second passed. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds, and just barely recognizable, Adrien finally heard the faintest of all possible heartbeats.

Not even sure he heard it correctly the blond glued his head to Plagg to hear the cats spaced out and light pitter patter of a heartbeat. It was truly like music to Adriens ears, he wasn't fully alone here. Plagg was just in a coma, the boy assumed. Things would work out. They had to.

Adrien wouldn’t let things fail this time, if not for himself then for his friends, for Plagg, and most importantly for Ladybug. “I’ll get you help some way little guy. We’ll be okay, I promise.” Adrien soothed as he lightly pet the kwamis head, pulling the kwami close to keep him warm in the bitterly cold night.

Just as Adrien felt he was finally used to his surroundings he heard footsteps along pavement echo around him, fear prickling its way throughout his body. Shooting his gaze towards the sound he could make out a darkened silhouette of someone moving closer to him with each passing second and Adrien could only think of the worst.

Being on the closed off end of the alley he had virtually no chance of slipping past whoever was bee-lining for him; and as his heart rate drastically sped up, practically pumping out of his ribcage, the boy clutched to Plagg defensively not knowing what to expect now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...how was chapter one? It was sort of rushed and the beta reader I had didn't do much work so I'm going to need to find a new one at some point so sorry if we missed any typos or grammatical errors the first time around. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to publish at least one chapter a week; so if you plan to read the entire work you can expect chapter two sometime next week, mid-week.


End file.
